


Love Doesn't Need A Reason

by justmye



Category: T-Ara
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-09-01 03:34:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8605717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justmye/pseuds/justmye
Summary: "I bet he can't give a reason yet you asked for 10."





	

**Author's Note:**

> Created @asianfanfics, 121012 by winterTears (kanghara).

A girl with school uniform keep herself busy arrange book in the library. Later, someone stomp the thick book entitled Sherlock Holmes : Secret of a Mute Guy. That girl named Eunjung look at the person who is her bestfriend, Soo Min.  
  
" Why Soo Min ? What makes your face like someone b*cthing you just now ? " ask Eunjung while checking the books.  
" I'm pissed right now ! " Soo Min looks at Eunjung and puff cheeks.  
" Who and why ? "  
" All of these books in this library I have done reading ! Am so bored right now .. " Soo Min hugs Eunjung's arms.  
" Can you buy a new book ? Please .. "  
" Are you taking advantage of your bestfriend being librarian ? " Soo Min nods and makes Eunjung sighs.  
" Fine .. I'll buy new books then. "  
" Thank you my lovely bestfriend ~ " Soo Min cheering.  
" But ! In one condition. Help me arrange these books and I shall buy you a new one. " Soo Min smiles and nods.  
" Deal ! "  
  
Eunjung and Soo Min are talking about the new books on the advertising, Through The Glass while walking on the corridor. They stop walking when heard a voice calling Eunjung's name. They turn around and found Soyeon running towards them.  
  
" Soyeon .. Why did you running on the corridor ? " Eunjung looks at her.  
" Is there any emergency ? " Soo Min blinks.  
" Oh ! Don't tell me that you came to me, just to ask me to open the library so you can borrow the book. " Eunjung tried to walk away but Soyeon block her way.  
" No ! Not this time. Someone wants to meet you now at the rooftop. " Eunjung blinks.  
" Who ? "  
" I can't tell you right now. Just go there ! " Soyeon pushed Eunjung away from them.  
  
Eunjung decided to leave them and make a way to the rooftop. Soyeon sits on the floor and try to catch a breathe. Soo Min looks at her and smiles.  
  
" Tell me Soyeon, is the person is your brother ? " Soyeon looks at Soo Min and smiles.  
" You as the smartest student in the school, always with your mind reading power. " Soyeon grins.  
" And you, the famous girl in the school who always listen and help your brother, the President of Student Council." Soo Min and Soyeon just grin.  
  
Eunjung finally arrived at the rooftop and searching for the person who calling her.  
* Who is that person ? Why did he call me ? *  
Eunjung keep playing that questions in her mind. She walks to the centre of rooftop and looks around.  
* No one's here. *  
Eunjung sighs and looks at the view.  
  
" Why they made fool of me ? " Eunjung decided to leave the rooftop but suddenly, someone standing behind her and smiles heavenly. She surprised.  
" Oh Gosh ! You're suprising me ! " Eunjung rubs her chest.  
" Oh ? Sorry. I never thought to make you surprise with this thing. " said the guy. Eunjung can't see him clearer on that time but now she can. Her eyes wide open and her mouth can't be close. It's Yang Seungho, the President of Student Council and she just talks with him.  
" P - President .. W - What are you doing here ? " Eunjung gulps.  
" I can't be here ? I thought this is for everyone .. " Seungho jokes.  
" No ! That's not what I mean .. Did you call me ? " Eunjung looks at his face, so heavenly.  
" Yes, I am. The reason I called you here is to confess something to you. " Seungho smiles.  
" Confess ? " Eunjung feels scared.  
  
* Oh God, Eunjung .. What did you do ?! *  
  
" Yes .. Since these day, I felt uneasy. I can't read book with focus, doing job correctly, all of my works become wrong ! I have done anything to make it right again, but sadly it still remain the same. Now, I just found out the reason why I became like this. " Seungho hold Eunjung hands. " Someone have stole my heart .. " He puts her hand on his chest and smiles.  
" S- so .. Are you telling me that I'm the one who stole your heart ? " Seungho nods.  
  
* Crap ! This is not good Eunjung, not good. Seungho is President, he can't be with you. I mean, he's cool, he's hot, he's good looking ; Perfect from head to toe ! Opposite with me, not cool, not hot, not even become the attraction of the guy. Even I got 50th places in the ranking of Beautiful Queen in the school. Me and him are totally different !! *  
  
Eunjung pulls her hand and looks at him, " I'm sorry for stealing your heart but please forgive me. I can return back your heart - "  
Seungho hugs Eunjung, " Please.. I'm begging at you. Please don't return it back. Please take care of it and love it as much as you can. "  
" I'm sorry, President. "  
" Don't call me President. Just Seungho. " He breaks the hug.  
" President, you must open your eyes, widely. Look at me ! Am not pretty, not smart, not even near the perfect line. I'm different from you, which is mean am not for you. Why don't you try to date with Jessica ? A perfect girl with perfect life, date with perfect guy ! " Eunjung claim.  
" I don't need perfect girl to be mine.. I just want someone who can loves me as much as I love her. "  
" What is I can't love you back ? " Eunjung asked.  
" Then I should wait until your heart open for me. " Seungho answered.  
" I'm sorry .. I can't .. We're not sa - "  
" Please don't say about the perfectness or famous .. I just want you .. " Eunjung sighs.  
" Fine, but I need 10 reasons of why you love me. An acceptable one. Don't be like pretty, kind, or something else like fairytale. Please .. " Seungho looks at her and sighs.  
" Fine .. "  
" Three days from today. See you soon .. " Eunjung leave the Seungho alone, thinking about it.  
  
Time passed quickly, the day have come. Eunjung packs her things into the bag, Soo Min watches her.  
  
" Why Soo Min ? " Eunjung realise of her being watching her.  
" Nothing .. I just wondering why did you ask him 10 reasons ? I bet he can't give you A reason. " claim Soo Min.  
" That's the point. " Eunjung smiles and leave Soo Min to the rooftop. Soo Min watches her leaving and Soyeon sits beside her.  
" You know Soo Min, your bestfriend have made my brother become insane. "  
" I know .. " Soo Min looks at Soyeon.  
" Gosh ! What happen ?!" Soo Min looks at Soyeon's eyes become red.  
" My brother become insane which makes me insane too !!! " Soyeon frustated. Soo Min laughs,  
" After today, you'll become normal again .. "  
  
" So ? No answer ? " Eunjung waiting for Seungho's answers. Sadly, there's no words from him and makes her smiles.  
" I've told you. We're not same .. Stop hoping for a star which is not will coming to you. "  
" I never stop hoping for it .. Please, why don't you believe me ? "  
" It's kinda weird when a guy like you like me. My love is too cheap to be played." Eunjung sighs.  
" Forget about Jangwoo .. You know from the start the he's playboy, but you still stubborn to be with him. "  
" That's why - " Seungho cuts her.  
" I'm different ! "  
" What makes you different ?! " Eunjung eyes become teary.  
" He can get your love easily which is why he can hurt you easily, but I can't get your love. Your love is too expensive, I can't afford it. Love. It come without I invite, without I ask, without I call, but you know, love is beautiful, warm and very very hard to take care. I might be perfect, but if I am, why I can't get your love ? 10 reasons is a small amount and yet I can't give it to you. You might be nothing, but you are something that makes me always feels happy. That's why I want you to keep my heart and don't throw it away. " Seungho explained.  
" I .. I .. " Eunjung don't know what to say.  
" Don't say a thing, just accept it... " Silent. No one speaking. Seungho breathe slowly and waiting for the answer as he waiting for a punishment. Then, something makes him feels calm. A warm hug from someone he loves. Eunjung hugs him and makes him smiles.  
" Now, I know that you're not that perfect. " Eunjung smiles.  
" Everyone's not perfect .. So do Jessica. " said Seungho.  
" Really ? "  
" Yeah .. You know that she .... " As they keep talking, their heart combine become one. No one could separate it without paying : 10 reasons.  
  
  
 **THE END**


End file.
